Caught in Her Web
by prince-mickey
Summary: The silver-haired girl was caught in the spider's web, having a way out but not using it. She felt pity for the spider, which had helped her by getting rid of the bugs before turning against her and trapping her. Haku chose to be food for the spider, being nibbled off piece by piece. Yuri, femslash. NeruXHaku, slight RinXHaku if you can find it.


_**~;Caught in Her Web;~**_

* * *

She hadn't felt this way with anyone before. Well, maybe she had, but this time, they felt the happiness, the love and glow as she gave it to them. She was her partner. The girl she loved. The girl who had promised to protect for the rest of her life.

Of course, she didn't know if it was true or not.

Fifteen year-old Haku Yowane sat on her bed, wiping her tears on her long sleeved gray button up t-shirt, the stains of them making her skin and shirt a darker shade. Her red eyes were puffy and small hiccups made their way out of her mouth every now and then. The silver haired girl was a mess.

She stared at the messages on her page. The words that had been typed by her girlfriend, her whole world, has enough time for talking to the people _Haku _had introduced to her, and not her herself. She had time to troll, to make fun of people, to judge them but not to even say 'hi' to her. She didn't seem to care.

And worst of all, Haku's own cousin had been using the nick-name she had called her girlfriend .

She _hated_ it.

It was unfair. That's what she had been told by her friends. Mostly Luka, Akaito and Gakupo, but their options didn't matter. Mostly Luka's did, at least it was logical.

Akaito and Gakupo were telling Haku to break up with her.

And yet, she couldn't do it.

She just couldn't. The same problems with her girlfriend had happened many times before, she had finally sunk in, confessed every little problem of their relationship to her in a private message, whether it be on a video sharing site or an art sharing site. Of course, the same reply always almost came back:

'_I'm so for being like this. I love you, I didn't go out with you for pity. I'm sorry for not liking the things I did before. I love you, please don't break up with me, I was terrified when I read the first half of this note. I was afraid. I'm so sorry.'_

Of course, Haku never did tell her all the problems. Because that would upset her.

She couldn't tell anyone about this, expect a few friends, maybe Gakupo, for sure her friends to talk to were Luka, Miku, Tei and Mayu.

But never Rin.

This was the girl that had convinced Haku that she had feelings for girls. This was the girl who remained her friend even after knowing she had a crush on her. She was her best friend.

But Haku couldn't tell her either.

Rin was also going through some times with her girlfriend (the whole reason Haku hadn't gotten together with her) and she didn't feel like bugging her. Rin had a worse life more then Haku, and she didn't want to trouble her.

Also, she was afraid Rin might tell her other best friend Neru.

Who was also Haku's girlfriend.

There, we have four best friends. Lily, who had decided to join a role-play that had made everyone meet each other. Rin, who had organized the role-play with Haku, being one of her oldest friends. And Neru, who had helped Haku through everything, telling her everything would be alright after she confessed to Rin. And then the girl who had pain during that time, knowing she loved Haku and just couldn't confess.

She couldn't break up with Neru.

It was just that simple. She couldn't make her upset at her. She couldn't make Neru upset again, after all she did for her in the past.

Haku owed Neru so much.

The silver-haired girl was caught in the spider's web, having a way out but not using it. She felt pity for the spider, which had helped her by getting rid of the bugs before turning against her and trapping her. Haku chose to be food for the spider, being nibbled off piece by piece.

It was painful. She didn't know what to do.

She hated herself for even _thinking _of breaking up with her girlfriend.

Haku had problems.

She couldn't make anyone she loved mad. Or she would hate herself. That gnawing feel in her stomach at the thought of what she had said to them.

Also, she couldn't let anyone get more attention from her loved one then herself. They weren't Neru's girlfriend, they couldn't have her jokes, her talk and sometimes serious nature.

Only Haku could have them.

She remembered that day where she had sent a song to Neru, a nice happy song about someone saying that their lover made their day better. Haku had told her that it was their song.

The reply was: _'Oh, okay.'_

Haku had never felt so angry at her before, wanting to end their relationship right there and then. Of course, she wasn't angry at Neru.

She was angry at herself for sending her the video, the thing that made Neru so uncomfortable.

Haku was an idiot.

To herself.

As the girl was brought back, her thoughts slowly drifted away as she pressed her head into her pillow.

What would she do?

Continue to be trapped, or would she run away, forbidding herself to be damaged even more by the spider?

Of course, Haku then made her descion.

The same thing as always.

She would be eaten piece by piece, until the spider willed her to run. She would try to make the spider happy.

* * *

**I guess this is kind of a vent, I think. There's too much HakuXNeru angst, but I unwillingly decided to jump ****on the fad. I got a bit lazy at the end, oh well, I still like this.**

**Also Haku stop having problems asdfghjkl ;n;**

**All the Vocaloids are based on my friends.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Vocaloid.**


End file.
